


WangXian Smut (忘羡肉), 9300 words, Modern AU By: 浅野瞳_ (Asano Hitomi)

by MEOWMIAO



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Doctor!LWJ, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute!WWX, Smut, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOWMIAO/pseuds/MEOWMIAO
Summary: Original Source: https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309403997184847665123WangXian Smut (忘羡肉), 9300 words, Modern AU By: 浅野瞳_ (Asano Hitomi)PLEASE SUPPORT THE AUTHOR AND DROP A LIKE OR 谢谢!Another Chinese smut fic of LWJ x WWXWWX dances at a bar and LWJ gets aroused and jealous... what will happen I wonder????NOT MINE! I ONLY TRANSLATED!!!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [忘羡肉](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430046) by 浅野瞳_ (Asano Hitomi). 



> Lol forgive me I should be updating my own fics but here I am with another translation hmmmmmm  
> This one has been in the works for a while so I thought I might as well post it. 
> 
> It'll be split into parts because I am lazy and can't sit still for too long :3

WangXian Smut (忘羡肉), 9300 words, Modern AU

By: 浅野瞳_ (Asano Hitomi) 

 

Original Source:  [ https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309403997184847665123 ](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309403997184847665123)

Pairing: WangXian

Author notes:

*Modern universe, Doctor Lan Wangji X Prostitute Wei WuXian

*just porn without plot (known as “brainless meat in Chinese lol)

*Although it is a modern world, the nickname “Second Brother” is still used (because I like it teehee)

*the second brother is a little bit rough, the reason will be explained later.

………………………………………………………………

Dividing line

………………………………………………………………

**Part One**

"Lan Zhan, good Lan Zhan, I am wrong, isn’t that enough?! You... hurry up and let me down!"

At that moment, Wei Ying was like a sack on Lan Zhan’s shoulder. This person wasn’t used to being shameless, but was actually the dignified, Great Doctor Lan. However, he was not only not returning home at night, but also went into a nightclub where both good and bad people mixed together and carried out a shouting prostitute to the bathroom. The scene was very strange.

Rather, it was better to say that the incident involving Lan Zhan and Wei Ying was full of a strange atmosphere. One is a calm and respectable psychologist, and the other is a male escort with no formalities. With Wei Ying’s roommate, Jiang Cheng’s words: “He is a big trouble falling from the sky, and whoever is the one who gets hit on the head is very unlucky”.

Although, Wei Ying is still very glad that Lan Zhan has caught him and did not let himself fall to the ground.

However, at this time, Wei Ying’s biggest wish was to be put back onto the ground. He writhed his body desperately, but his two long legs kicked in vain. After all, Lan Zhan’s double-clamping force on Wei Wuxian’s waist was amazing; the person on his shoulders struggled and his grasp didn’t loosen at all.

I’m done for, I am going to be fucked to death today.

This was Wei Ying’s first thought.

I shouldn’t have provoked this guy on stage tonight. Who knew that he would suddenly come up and snatch someone away? 

Isn’t this behavior not very Lan Zhan? Wei Ying recalled his own actions, and did not know at which step he did wrong. When did he provoke the other’s jealousy?

Was it when he was dancing with Wen Qing? It couldn’t be!

It seemed to be a provocative dance with a sexy beauty, but in the end he only looked at the Lan Zhan sitting at the bar from start to finish. Besides, more importantly, Wen Qing didn’t like men at all! 

It wasn’t like Lan Zhan didn’t know this.

However, this "seductive" Wei Ying dance on the stage was almost as if he was nakedly seducing for Lan Zhan: The shirt that was slightly unbuttoned made the room temperature rise; it revealed smooth white skin, and the lights that projected by the ceiling shone on it giving it beautiful color. The rolled up cuffs revealed beautiful arms. The tight fabric wrapped around his hips and straight long legs.

The owner of the body still did not know what he had done in the direction of the bar.

Sticking out the pink tip of the tongue, as if imitating something unspeakable, slowly licking his fingers, then stroking his hand down his chin, tracing along his neck to the collarbone, and then coming down the chest and then the lower abdomen. After holding his hand before that place, and moving his waist is to make a very erotic action, that enthralled the audience.

Lan Zhan looked at the person on the stage and quietly drank the light liquid in his glass.

Wei Ying’s waist is really good, especially when riding on himself.

At that time, the whole man was pressed against the chest of Lan Zhan. His red nipples violently rubbed against his chest muscles, and his arms were clenched against the other's neck. His lower body was swallowing Lan Zhan’s cum eagerly. He seemed to be being thrown by the tide of the sea, or taming wild horses, body bouncing up and down. Because of this position, Lan Zhan’s organ entered a particularly deep place, and relentlessly poked the most sensitive and joyful place in the depths of the human honey hole. Making it so that Wei Ying could not bear the huge happiness of sensations. His euphoric moans came, and his mouth made a few sounds that were unclear. "No... too deep... Haha, don't be bigger...", the saliva dripped down from the corner of the lips and mixed with his own sweat. Although the words of rejection were constantly trickling from his mouth, Wei Ying’s actions were completely opposite. He shamelessly took the initiative to twist and shake his hips and use his back entrance to engulf the scorching weapon. With the "kuchu kuchu" sounds of thrusting, he seemed to be very happy to find Lan Zhan's lips, and all of his protests were sealed between the lips and teeth of the two.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic uses some difficult vocab and phrases (O_O;) I feel like my translation will be pretty inaccurate in some places...  
> Not edited (yet)

Lan Zhan’s thoughts were pulled back by a hat that suddenly fell in his arms. The screams of the people around him seemed like they would bring down the ceiling of the nightclub.

He didn’t know when Wei Ying had come down from the stage and came in front where Lan Zhan was sitting. He took off his hat and threw it into the arms of Lan Zhan. He threw a wink at him and caused a whistle from those around him. Then he went back to the center of the stage and once again held the Wen Qing’s waist to continue the dance.

"Lan Zhan's expression is not quite right." Wen Qing grasped Wei Ying's hand, made a perfect turn, and returned to face him. "You should be careful today, don't go and provoke him."

"It's okay, he never ordered alcohol here," Wei Ying ran his hand over Wen Qing’s shoulder. "I think your clothes seem to be falling apart here."

"What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner!"

At the end of the song, Wen Qing quickly went backstage to change clothes. There left only Wei Ying alone on the stage.

I am sure that the great doctor Lan will not cause himself trouble in a public situation, and I can't just let myself be done. Wei Ying thought about how every time they did it he was reduced to crying for mercy, and he couldn’t stand it. Today, he must seize the opportunity to retaliate against him.

So his actions became more provocative, it was better to say that he had forgotten the other people in the audience at this time, and could only see Lan Zhan and Lan Zhan with one heart and one mind. Ha, see how long you will be able to endure it?

Explicitly revealing his soft tongue and licking his lips, his hands wandering about his waist, Wei Ying only thought of one thing.

"Lan Zhan, look at me, look at me!"

Putting down his hand and taking a sip of water, Lan Zhan looked up and saw Wei Ying, who was surrounded by everyone's eyes. He saw that he suddenly changed the shape of his lips and said three words. 

No sound, it seemed so light in the noisy music.

Wei Ying knew that Lan Zhan had read it, and he knew how dangerous it was to say that right now, but his only miscalculation was that he had not expected Lan Zhan would stand up suddenly and walk on the stage and put him on his shoulders. Then he immediately went down, leaving behind all the whistles people gave.

This was definitely a problem!

He finally figured out this, and quickly patted Lan Zhan’s shoulders: "I, I, I, I said it casually! I said in a jest! Good brother, don't take it so seriously!"

Lan Zhan only turned a deaf ear to his shouts, until he walked into the fairly spacious nightclub toilet to put Wei Ying down. The latter was not even able to stand still, and was dragged into one of the compartments.

I’m dead now. Hearing the sound of Lan Zhan locking door, he couldn’t help but think of that.

Sitting on the toilet lid that was flipped down, Wei Ying looked up at Lan Zhan: his coat was gone, probably left at the bar, and the white shirt clung on his body defining the curve of his muscles. Even without wearing the iconic white coat, Lan Zhan still carried an air of self-restraint. However, what he did next was definitely not related to self-restraint.

He one-handedly loosened the tie tied to his neck, and then unbuttoned the button at the top. Wei Ying’s throat seemed to become a little bit dry, and his line of sight went all the way down, falling onto an obvious part of Lan Zhan’s body. In short: he was hard. In other words, Lan Zhan brought him all the way there while he was hard?

His heart pounded, and he reached out to grab Lan Zhan’s hard place: "How is Lan Zhan here so spirited?”

"Don't move."

Lan Zhan scolded him and grabbed the hand that was touching him below. His voice was a bit lower than usual, and it sounded as sexy as a devil's whisper.

In the stall, you could faintly hear the sound of the outside music and the laughter of the crowd. The thoughts of doing something in such a public place with Lan Zhan filled Wei Ying’s brain.

They could be discovered at any time, just like... they were stealing or something. The sense of danger of being discovered heightened his sensitivity in the current atmosphere.

Perhaps it was also the alcohol he just drank that played a role. Wei Ying felt  that his mind was drifting away a little, or maybe it was the light in the stall, the dark mirror inlaid on the wall reflected a red light, all gave an illusory but real feeling. The noisy electric sound seemed to make the atmosphere jump, and his heart trembled wildly with the rhythm, and his line of sight was blurred.

Let’s just go crazy. Lan Zhan caught us on his own, and what does he need to do? Lust is like a raging fire. It comes without warning and is overwhelming. It was about to burn them. Wei Ying only had time to hug Lan Zhan, and then decided to dye this cold person in his own color, and fall into the boundless seas of pleasure.

"Good, I don't move."

Lan Zhan stood in front of Wei Ying, not far away, because of the latter's sitting position, this height difference also brough his face almost to the place where his dick was.

The heat of the Lan Zhan’s yang object seemed to be able to pass directly to his face through the cloth, reminding him of the feeling that this stiff thing made when pumping in his body. Every time it went so deep and reached the source of that pleasure. The joy of desire has gone to Wei Ying’s mind, letting him tremble like a madman, biting on the shoulder of Lan Zhan, and then taking the sweet blood all the time back to the other’s mouth...

"Let me guess, what color is it today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
